User talk:Puffleagent5/1
Used for October 2011-January 2012 *'Talk #1' *'Talk #2' *'Talk #3' *'Talk #4' Hello --XD Power 15:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Nice name --CHOWDER2000 (talk) 14:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Camp Penguin Color Vote Hello, Two weeks ago, I made a color contest for the wiki's users. Today, the votes for the users who posted colors is here! Please click Here, and vote for PengyFan or ShrimpPin. Please vote - I'll really appreciate it :) Penguin-Pal (Talk) 20:16, October 24, 2011 (UTC) go on chat im penguinstorm aka nintendo Vampire thinks this is Vandals-R-Us.-- [EPF] Flex217 - Messages - Blog 21:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha Vandals-R-Us LOL --CHOWDER2000 Puffles Wiki Founder and Will It Blend? Wiki Admin 21:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Protect Your Userpage Hi, Chowder2000. Your userpage was vandalized. However I deleted the vandalized things and I bought your old userpage back. Your userpage needs more protection. So I urge you to protect your userpage properly. Thanks- Mixer Thank you! Mixer2301, I bet it was Anonymous who vandalized my user page Grrrrr... I hate him --CHOWDER2000 Puffles Wiki Founder and Will It Blend? Wiki Admin 19:17, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Delete Template help Use . -- [EPF] Flex217 - Messages - Blog 23:43, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I already know --CHOWDER2000 (talk) 22:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) http://play.hpps.info/ Private CP Server -- [EPF] Flex217 - Messages - Blog 22:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) There's a Private server, Cool --CHOWDER2000 (talk) 22:55, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you get in.-- [EPF] Flex217 - Messages - Blog 22:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Update I will be moving the List of Rare Items to the Rarity page. I know that the list was created because the were no admins adding to it, but now Sdgsgfs and I are admins, we will update it for you's. Thanks you for contributing to help the Wiki better. Nintendo 300Talk Ugh OK --CHOWDER2000 (talk) (blog) 23:02, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat Yes Nintendo 300Talk Thanks. P.S. It's called avatar.-- [EPF] Flex217 - Messages - Blog 14:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Yes, i have indeed won penguin of the month, for my great effort for helping the wiki more interesting. and I am glad of becoming a penguin of a month! I hope you will be soon! --Mixer2301 14:36, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi I actually tool ur style cuz i liked it. If it bothers u i will remove it. [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] No that's OK, You can keep it --CHOWDER2000Talk Blog 14:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat and Join Mah Wiki! w:c:flex217test: --The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog Chatmod 21:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Icon Hi, Chowder2000 My Guitar Avatar is old and it is my avatar since I started this wiki. So, I thought of changing it. If you want it, just message me, and I will send it to you. Happy Editing! Thanks- --Mixer2301 10:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Maybe i want it --'''CHOWDER2000Talk Blog 22:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Here you go! Heres the image: Sorry for the big pic :( Made by- The Plush. I hope you like it. Thanks= --Mixer2301 04:43, December 14, 2011 (UTC) you are invited!for the birthday party! BEHOLD YOU GOT A GOLDEN TICKET FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY! SEND THIS TO OTHER PEPOLE ON THE WIKI. HURRY YOU HAVE NO MUCH TIME THE PARTY IS TOMMORW! KEVIN WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU! HERE IS THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE TICKET: Hi Can you please join chat? Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) List Hi Chowder, I added you to the list:) Check it out in my user page. P.S. Happy Holiday Party! Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki's celebrations Golden Ticket! Dear , We are glad to announce about our wiki's 5th Anniversary Celebrations! Here is your invitation: Please check out for updates, and contact me to add you to our Special Guests list: Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! i appreciate it :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey friend, can you do me a little favor? Can you put the add photo option on the 2011 section at the Cove page for the gallery please??? Thankyou thanks i screenshot it for my xmas awsome huh? i have that gingerbread costume want to know how did i get it? vist chat so i can tell you or........ message me at the talk page! the mtp(most tested penguins) Chat Hi, can you please join chat? Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:14, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Dear Chowder, I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas holiday. Have fun in the vacation and enjoy your presents! Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations!!! Cingratulations, chowder, you have made OVER 1000 edits, and now allowed to add the Gold Editer Award!!!! Have a happy editing!!! Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) No Please stop adding the category "Article" to pages. It's completely obvious and is just a way for you to get edits. -'ShrimpPin' Re Thanks for informing me, chowder, I blocked this guy, after he vandaised pages and said some bad words. He will not be a problem anymore. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog - Flex217 Test Wiki 22:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: I didn't mean to make you mad :/ it's just that it's a useless template. -'ShrimpPin' Hello hi there, just saien that so, um, bybye Re: EPF Rooftop Hey CHOWDER2000, Done. Thanks for notifying me of the vandalism done earlier. I have undone the vandalism by 120.28.156.62 on the EPF Rooftop page and the Island Adventure Party 2011 page. Both pages are now back to the way you would normally see them. Unfortunately, I cannot ban this IP address as I am not an admin. :P Please contact one of the Administrators as soon as you can, if you have not already. I will do the same. :) Happy New Year! --Hey.youcp (Talk) 04:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Plagiarism Hi stop to plagiarism the new wiki. Thanks :What Tanght was meant to say- is that you added photos from the new wiki. Please ask the one who uploaded them first if it's ok, in the next time. :Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC)